


Heaven Sent

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Birth, Character Death, I hate writing sad stories like this, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The younger male caught the sudden change and stared at his lover. "Louis?" The Doncaster boy mumbled something incoherent before his eyes finally shut and his arms became limp, their little girl slipping from his arms. Harry was quick to catch their daughter as he frantically looked at the orderly for help. The monitors Louis were hooked up to were increasing at a dangerous level setting the green-eyed male into a panic. "Wh-What's wrong with him? Louis?  Lou, wake up! Baby, please!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Sent

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I couldn't stop listening to “I Will Get There” by Boys II Men while I wrote this one-shot! I guess it just put me in the mood. Feel free to listen to it while you read this if you'd like! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> I hate writing sad stories like this! Someone requested this long ago and I fulfilled her request =/ Besides the fact it's sad, it's a really good story! It made me cry while I wrote it and it may make you all cry too! I'm sorry! The last thing I want to do is make my readers cry!

It was nearing one in the morning and Louis had been up since eleven with stomach pains. He figured they were Braxton Hicks since they weren't strong enough to be real ones, but then again this was their first child and he had never experienced this level of pain in his life. The Doncaster boy slowly made his way down the stairs where his boyfriend was passed out on the couch from their movie marathon. Louis hated to interrupt the boy's sleep, but he could feel their daughter quickly approaching and he'd be damned if he delivered her on their living room floor. 

"Haz, baby, wake up," Louis whispered, shaking Harry's shoulder lightly.

The curly brunette stirred before hazy, emerald eyes peered up at frantic sapphire ones. "L-Lou?" he asked, more alert now as he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Gen is coming," he whispered gripping the arm of the couch when he felt another contraction surge through his body. He gritted his teeth, fighting everything in his body not to cry out from the gruesome pain. "We've gotta go now, Hazza."

The younger male nodded and hopped off the couch, scurrying around the house gathering everything they would need. He slung Louis' overnight bag over his shoulder and helped his boyfriend to their blacked out Range Rover. "You alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, just get me there, yeah?" He panted, gripping the handle on the ceiling.

Harry nodded and pecked Louis' lips before rushing to his side and getting into the car. "We're gonna have baby, Lou!" the taller lad nearly squealed as he revved the engine to life and drove to the hospital.

***

"Come on, Lou, couple more pushes and you'll have your little girl," the doctor encouraged.

Louis lay in bed, propped up with a few pillows and his legs in stirrups. He had been pushing for a good twenty minutes and he already felt exhausted. He shouldn't have felt this weak, something felt off but he was in too much pain to think anymore about it. He squeezed Harry's hand tightly and hunched forward, gritting his teeth, face turning crimson as he felt their daughter move further through the birth canal until the head popped through. The blue-eyed boy let out an exhausted gasp as he collapsed against the pillows, head lolling back and forth.

"No more," he panted. "I'm too tired."

"You can't stop now, Lou," Harry whispered, wiping his boyfriend's forehead with a cool flannel. "She's almost here, I know you want to meet Genevieve as much as I do."

The older male peered up at Harry with a worn out expression, small smile gracing his lips. "Okay," he whispered and hunched forward, gritting his teeth as he pushed with all his might. He felt like he was getting nowhere, like his body was working against him. His mind was going hazy and his vision was blurring until suddenly there was a relieved feeling and wailing echoed the room.

"Lou!" Harry gasped in awe, squeezing his hand gently. "You did it, babe, she's here!"

"Congratulations, Louis," the doctor praised and set the squirming infant on his chest.

"Oh my god," he whispered, peering up at his boyfriend with a watery smile. "She's beautiful." Harry grabbed Louis' chin and planted a tender kiss on his lips before his gaze turned to their newborn daughter. She squirmed in Louis' arms searching for warmth while she continued to wail. Louis quickly wrapped the towel around her tiny frame and held her close to his chest. "Haz, look at her."

The curly brunette wiped a tear from his eye and smiled warmly at his new family. Louis lightly bounced the baby, adoring their creation until his limbs suddenly felt heavy and his eyes were drooping. 

The younger male caught the sudden change and stared at his lover. "Louis?" The Doncaster boy mumbled something incoherent before his eyes finally shut and his arms became limp, their little girl slipping from his arms. Harry was quick to catch their daughter as he frantically looked at the orderly for help. The monitors Louis were hooked up to were increasing at a dangerous level setting the green-eyed male into a panic. "Wh-What's wrong with him? Louis? Lou, wake up! Baby, please!"

Everything was a blur to Harry. One minute he was holding his daughter and the next she was pried from his arms and ushered out of the room by a nurse saying they'd take good care of his boyfriend. Harry didn't know what to do or how to act but stand outside the door as he watched the doctors surround his lover. He watched in horror as they lay the bed flat and cut off his gown before a nurse came rushing down the hall with a crash cart. He heard the faint words of Clear! Unresponsive, go up to 300...clear! Unresponsive...

Unresponsive. That word echoed his mind for what seemed like hours. He was watching his lover fade before his eyes. He's going into shock. Up to 400, clear! Unresponsive....alright, I'm calling it... and Harry tuned the words out after that. His Louis wasn't gone. His Louis was in that room anxiously waiting to hold their daughter and kiss his boyfriend. Louis' wasn't gone.

"Son? Son!" a baritone voiced echoed. "Mr. Styles?"

It took a moment for Harry to regain himself and finally tune himself back into the world. He didn't bother to acknowledge the doctor's presence. Instead, he stared into the room that lay the lifeless body of his boyfriend; the body covered by a thin blue sheet; the body that once belonged to his beloved as tears rained down his cheeks. 

"What happened?" he asked, voice lifeless just like his heart at the moment.

"The birth proved too much for his heart and he went into cardiac arrest."

"Did he go peacefully?"

"He wasn't in pain if that's what you mean, Mr. Styles," the doctor stated. He clapped a hand over Harry's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry for your loss."

***

5 years later...

Harry ran his fingers through his shaggy curls before grabbing the toothed headband and pushing them out of his face. He sighed as he gazed into the mirror, his one bright jade eyes had accumulated dark circles from the previous nights of crying. The corner of his eyes caught the folded paper on the verge of tearing from it being worn. The curly brunette pursed his lips as he grabbed the paper and carefully unfolded it before he began to read it for the hundredth time.

\--Haz,  
I was afraid if I had told you the risks of delivering Genevieve, you'd make me abort her. I knew from the time I found out she'd be a little girl, I wouldn't make it past delivery. The doctor specifically said that my heart wouldn't handle the stress and exhaustion of childbirth. You've probably beat yourself up about my passing for quite a bit because I know you. You have a part of me and that should matter most. Genevieve is going to grow into the young woman I know you'll raise her to be. I may not be here physically but I'm with you in spirit. When times are hard and you think you can't handle another day with me gone, turn to that little girl we created. She's a part of me. She's your motivation to keep living. She was heaven sent. I love you, Haz, I always will. No matter where you are, I'm there. Forever and Always. Xx - Your Lou.—

Harry's lip quivered as he tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spill and snatched the keys and beanie off of the dresser before he left his bedroom. A week or two after Louis' death, he had stumbled across the letter when he was looking for one of his ingredients to make dinner. He often wondered why the letter would be wedged between his two favorite spices toward the back of the kitchen cupboard, but then he remembered that Louis knew Harry more than Harry knew himself.

The twenty-four year old walked down the hall until he came across a pink and purple bedroom filled with Barbie dolls and stuffed animals. He smiled to himself at the young girl with bright blue eyes and chocolate curls that fell in ringlets down her back. She sat in the center of her floor with her teddy bears arranged in a circle while she conversed with them.  
"Come on, Gen, let's go," He spoke up, holding his hand out for her. Genevieve smiled wide at Harry, that grin a spitting image of Louis' as she stuffed her feet into her pink rain boots and grabbed her peacoat off the back of the chair.

"Can we get ice cream when we get back?" She asked in that shrilly voice that was only meant for a five year-old.

"Sure, sweetie, anything you want," the Cheshire lad smiled as he crouched down and helped her button her jacket. He helped her into her white gloves before taking her small hand and leaving their house.

Harry let out a shaky breath as he pulled into the cemetery. He cut the engine and shut his eyes for a moment, giving himself a few minutes to compose before he got out of the car and opened the door for Genevieve. She held onto Harry's hand as he led her to Louis' tombstone. The blue-eyed girl glanced up at her father before she knelt down and set the flowers by Louis' grave.

"Daddy died when you were very little," Harry explained, kneeling on the ground next to her. "His heart wasn't strong enough but he loved you very very much and you'll always be in his heart." The little girl scoot closer to Harry and rested her head against his arm as she stared at the tombstone: Louis William Tomlinson, Beloved son, brother, and father. December 24, 1991-July 6th, 2013. "I thought I'd bring you now because you're old enough to understand why it's only me that takes care of you."

"Do you miss him?" she asked, peering up at Harry with sapphire eyes.

"Everyday," he whispered, eyes welling with tears. "Daddy was an amazing person, baby girl."

"How?" she quipped.

"Oh, that's a long list, Gen," Harry chuckled watery. "He knew things about me that I didn't even know. He could make me happy when I was sad. Sometimes he would make me mad but I couldn't stay mad at him for long. When we were bored, he'd take me into the kitchen late at night and we'd dance with the refrigerator light on until neither of us could keep our eyes open."

Genevieve giggled and climbed into Harry's lap, resting her head against his chest. "Is that why you dance with me with fridge light on?"

"That's exactly why, baby doll," he smiled and kissed the top of her hair. "Because it's what I and daddy used to do."

"Would you give me up to get daddy back?"

Harry would be a liar if he hadn't thought about that question quite a bit. In the beginning he begged for Louis to return. To exchange Genevieve for his lover but the more their daughter grew into this amazing and talented little girl, he wouldn't give her up for the world.

"I wouldn't give you up for the world, Gen. You're mine forever."


End file.
